Sandshrew (Pokémon)
|} Sandshrew (Japanese: サンド Sand) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 22. In Alola, Sandshrew has a regional variant that is . It evolves into Alolan Sandslash when exposed to an Ice Stone. Biology Sandshrew is a bipedal mammalian Pokémon, but runs on all fours in the anime. Its brick-patterned yellow hide is dry, tough, blends in with desert sand, and protects its soft white underbelly and muzzle. Sandshrew has blue, almond-shaped eyes, a pointed snout, and triangular ears with white insides. Its tail is thick and conical. It has two long claws on each foot and three sharp claws on its forepaws, which are used to burrow. Sandshrew spends much of its time hidden underground in deep burrows. It only emerges to lunge and drag in passing Pokémon. Sandshrew can quickly curl into a tight ball to protect itself from great falls and opponents, but may also throw sand at attackers. While its body can efficiently absorb water to facilitate life in the , Sandshrew has been found in caves as well. If it is too wet, Sandshrew dries itself out by lying near a volcano. In the Alola region, Sandshrew migrated to snowy mountains due to the volcanic activity near the desert areas. Its body is a light, icy blue and with a cream-colored belly and muzzle. Thicker plates form a dome around its head and its ears resemble an 's entrances. In adapting to this cold climate, its body became larger and heavier with a shell of ice covering its hide. The steel-like covering grants it extra defense, but it is unable to curl into a ball like its desert counterpart. Its soft underbelly is exploited by predators like . Alolan Sandshrew's claws allow it to move without slipping on icy surfaces, but it slides on its stomach when it needs to move quickly.Pokémon Sun and Moon In the anime In the main series Major appearances Sandshrew debuted in The Path to the Pokémon League, under the ownership of A.J.. Despite A.J.'s seemingly harsh and barbaric methods, like using a whip on it and training in a pool, it was very loyal to him. A Sandshrew was one of the Pokémon that played hide-and-seek in Pikachu's PikaBoo. Sandshrew hid by camouflaging itself in front of a brick wall. Mira enlisted and to help her retrieve her Sandshrew that was lost at the bottom of an artificial lake created by a dammed river in Sandshrew's Locker!. Multiple Alolan Sandshrew appeared in Not Caving Under Pressure!, where they were menaced by a that wanted to take over their home inside a cave at Mount Lanakila. The group's leader, a Sandshrew, later evolved into an Alolan after touching an Ice Stone. Minor appearances Ash and passed three Sandshrew in Pokémon - I Choose You! while being chased by a flock of wild . An ailing Sandshrew briefly appeared near the beginning of Clefairy and the Moon Stone. It was seen lying down, which Seymour described as it "drying out" because of the significant increase of light sources inside Mt. Moon. A 's Sandshrew appeared in Electric Shock Showdown. A Sandshrew appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash as one of the Pokémon seen on Scissor Street. A Sandshrew appeared in Sparks Fly for Magnemite, where it was seen in Gringey City's Pokémon Center. A Sandshrew appeared in The Breeding Center Secret. A Sandshrew appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. A Sandshrew appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Sandshrew was among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Trainer's Sandshrew appeared in The Lost Lapras, where it was among the Pokémon brought to the Pokémon Center. A Trainer's Sandshrew appeared in The Joy of Pokémon, where it was treated by the Nurse Joy of an . A Sandshrew appeared in The Power of One. Two Sandshrew appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. One of them helped the Trainers' Pokémon and save the nests and during a storm. Multiple Sandshrew appeared in Tanks a Lot!, where they were forced to flee from 's rampaging Arbotank. A Sandshrew appeared in The Fortune Hunters as one of the Pokémon stolen by Butch and Cassidy. A Sandshrew appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. Multiple Sandshrew appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Sandshrew appeared in Got Miltank? as an inhabitant of a Pokémon-exclusive oasis. Two Sandshrew appeared in Throwing in the Noctowl as some of the Pokémon seen living at Wings Alexander's barn. A Sandshrew was seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. A Sandshrew appeared in A Tyrogue Full of Trouble, where it was seen receiving an apple from a . Two Sandshrew were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Oak Corral. A Sandshrew was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Sandshrew made a brief cameo along with a in Destiny Deoxys. A Sandshrew appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind! and Deceit and Assist, under the ownership of a participating in the Hoenn Grand Festival. Two Sandshrew appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. One appeared during the opening sequence, while another was one of the Pokémon living in the Tree of Beginning. A Coordinator's Sandshrew appeared in The Saffron Con. A Coordinator's Sandshrew appeared in Once More With Reeling!, where it was seen participating in the . A Sandshrew appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. A Sandshrew appeared in Drifloon On the Wind!. A Sandshrew appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1). Two additional Sandshrew appeared in the follow-up episode. A Sandshrew made a brief cameo along with a Sandslash in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Sandshrew appeared in Camping It Up!. A Sandshrew was seen at the Shelter Town's Pokémon Center in Battling a Cute Drama!. Multiple Sandshrew made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Trainer's Sandshrew appeared in Lost at the League!. A Sandshrew appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!. A Sandshrew appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction as a resident of Allearth Forest. A Sandshrew appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. A Sandshrew appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. A Trainer's Sandshrew appeared in Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare!. A Trainer's Sandshrew appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. A Sandshrew appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that brought up. Two Sandshrew appeared in I Choose You!. One was among the Pokémon taking shelter from the rain in a cave alongside . Two Alolan Sandshrew debuted in Getting a Jump on the Competition!, where they were seen on Mount Lanakila. Pokédex entries and type. Their outer armor is like steel, which prevents them from rolling up into a ball.}} ]] In Pokémon Origins A Sandshrew appeared in a flashback in File 2: Cubone. A Sandshrew appeared in File 3: Giovanni at Silph Co. In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga owns a Sandshrew in the The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga. He uses it in Clefairy in Space to stop a wild Clefairy from causing mischief. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Sandshrew makes a cameo in Onix is On!, battling 's Bulbasaur as a Pewter Gym 's Pokémon. Red a Sandshrew prior to Make Way for Magmar!, which he uses to fight s such as . In Murkrow Row, has a Sandshrew residing in his house, but has never used it in . A Sandshrew appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A 's Sandshrew appeared in Plugging Past Electrike I. A Trainer's Sandshrew appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries Sandshrew |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Alolan Sandshrew |} |} Game locations , , , , , and }} , , , , , and }} and , Mt. Moon}} |} |} and , Union Cave, Mt. Moon}} |} |} and }} , Mirage Tower}} }} , , , , , and }} }} |} |} |Dual-slot mode|(LeafGreen)}}}} |Dual-slot mode|(LeafGreen)}}}} }} , Goldenrod Game Corner}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} and }} |} |} and Kanto Form Trade Sandshrew in Celadon CityAlolan Form}} and }} |} |} In side games |area=Valley}} |area=Mt. Moon, Vermilion City Streets, Rock Mountain, Saffron City, Indigo Plateau}} |} |} |} |} |t=FFF|area=Hatch from }} |area=Secret Storage 2, Huge Storage 3, Endless Level 9, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Chroma Ruins}} |area=Rocky Cave (Normal Mode B(}} |area=Daybreak Ruins, Mitonga Road, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Desert: Rugged Flats}} |area=Variety Battle: It's Drill Time!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Marron Trail: Stage 661 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (14th release) Event: (Alola Form)}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Dusty Desert (All Areas), Fairy Land: Heat-Wave Desert (All Areas)}} |} |} In events Sandshrew |Pokémon Trade and Battle Day Sandshrew|English|United States|12|September 25, 2004|link=List of Trade and Battle Day event Pokémon distributions#Sandshrew}} |} Alolan Sandshrew |Pokémon Sun & Moon Alolan Sandshrew|Korean region|Online|10|May 9 to June 30, 2017|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Alolan Sandshrew}} |} Held items Sandshrew Berry|rby1type=None|rby1image=no |rse1=Quick Claw|rse1type=None|rse1rar=5 |xd1=Quick Claw|xd1type=None|xd1rar=100 |dppt1=Quick Claw|dppt1type=None|dppt1rar=5 |hgss1=Quick Claw|hgss1type=None|hgss1rar=5 |b2w21=Quick Claw|b2w21type=None|b2w21rar=5 |xy1=Quick Claw|xy1type=None|xy1rar=5 |oras1=Grip Claw|oras1type=None|oras1rar=5 }} Alolan Sandshrew Stats Base stats Sandshrew Alolan Sandshrew Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Sandshrew Alolan Sandshrew Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up =Sandshrew = =Alolan Sandshrew = By TM/HM =Sandshrew = =Alolan Sandshrew = Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up =Sandshrew = =Alolan Sandshrew = By TM/HM =Sandshrew = =Alolan Sandshrew = By =Sandshrew = |Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Hone Claws|Dark|Status|—|—|15| }} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15||'}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Rototiller|Ground|Status|—|—|10}} =Alolan Sandshrew = |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Hone Claws|Dark|Status|—|—|15| }} |Icicle Crash|Ice|Physical|85|90|10||'}} |Icicle Spear|Ice|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35||'}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} By tutoring =Sandshrew = =Alolan Sandshrew = -only moves Sandshrew Side game data Sandshrew |- makes me better protected! |P2=I have only half my HP left... |P3=I'm close to fainting... Can I just curl up somewhere? |PL=Yeah! I leveled! }} |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Alolan Sandshrew |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sandshrew |no2=028 |name2=Sandslash |type1-2=Ground}} Alolan Sandshrew |no2=028Sandslash-Alola |name2=Sandslash |type1-2=Ice |type2-2=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Alolan Sandshrew and its Alolan . * Sandshrew and its share their name with , , , and . They are all known as the Mouse Pokémon, though Rattata and Raticate have also been called the Rat Pokémon. ** They all have at least one family member with a regional variant in Alola. * Alolan Sandshrew has the lowest base stat of any Pokémon, tied with , and . ** Sandshrew has the lowest base Special Attack stat of all Pokémon. * Both Sandshrew and Alolan Sandshrew have Abilities that boost evasion in certain weather ( for Sandshrew and for Alolan Sandshrew) and Hidden Abilities that boost Speed in those same weather conditions. * Alolan Sandshrew can be seen as a parallel to . Both were initially introduced in Generation I and got Alola Forms in . Both Pokémon are with Vulpix being exclusive to Sun and Sandshrew being exclusive to Moon. Furthermore, both Pokémon evolve when exposed to an Ice Stone. * Alolan Sandshrew, , , , , Ash-Greninja, and are all the same weight as . Origin Sandshrew may be based on the , a mammal that curls up into a ball, has sharp claws, and lives in desert regions. Both Sandshrew and are mentioned to have poisonous claws, similar to how some species of the are poisonous. Sandshrew also closely resembles a . Alolan Sandshrew seems to also be based on an and a . Name origin Sandshrew is a combination of sand and . Sand is simply sand. In other languages and |es=Sandshrew|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sandan|demeaning=From Sand |it=Sandshrew|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=모래두지 Moreduji|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=穿山鼠 Chyūnsāansyú|zh_yuemeaning=A portmanteau of }} and . Literally "Mouse that passes through mountains" |zh_cmn=穿山鼠 Chuānshānshǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=A portmanteau of }} and . Literally "Mouse that passes through mountains" |hi=सांडश्रु Sandshrew|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Smėlius|ltmeaning=Translation of English name |ru=Сэндшрю Sendshryu|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Ice Stone Category:White-colored Pokémon de:Sandan es:Sandshrew fr:Sabelette it:Sandshrew ja:サンド zh:穿山鼠